This proposal request funds for support of the ninth symposium entitled "Recent Advances in The Immunology and Biochemistry of Tropical Diseases" which will be held at Meharry Medical College, Nashville, Tennessee, on Monday and Tuesday, April 13-14, 1992. The goals of this symposium are twofold: (1) To discuss current research on the organisms which cause tropical diseases; (2) To stimulate minority students towards postgraduate education in molecular biology, biochemistry and biomedical sciences. The symposium will be sponsored by the School of Graduate Studies and the Division of Biomedical Sciences at Meharry Medical College. As part of this conference, undergraduate and graduate students from historical black colleges and universities will be encouraged to attend and present posters on research that they are undertaking in various laboratories at their institutions. The students will have an opportunity to discuss their research with attendees at the symposium as well as Meharry Medical College faculty. In addition, they will be encouraged to visit various laboratories and discuss ongoing research at our institution. The symposium will include seven invited lecturers in various areas in tropical diseases covering areas such as African trypanosomiasis, schistosomiasis, malaria, leishmaniasis, leprosy and Chagas' disease. Ample time will be available for discussions. The symposium has been held each year since 1984 and in 1991 eighty-three (83) students attended from fifteen (15) historical black colleges and universities. There were several benefits to the 1991 symposium which should be noted. The speakers emphasized the opportunity they received to interact with scientists In related fields and to meet talented minority students. They also noted their desire to initiate a similar program at their institution. In addition, students from major research institutions (e.g., Stanford, University of North Carolina) Interacted with students from historically black colleges and universities providing an opportunity for each to network with one another.